how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Do I Know You?
Recap The episode starts with Future Ted telling his children that the longest pause in anyone's life is right after they propose to someone; Present Ted, during this pause, imagined all of Stella's possible responses ("No", "Oh, God no", laughter, "I already agreed to marry the quarterback from your high school", etc.), after which Stella gave her actual answer of "Yes". Then there is a brief summary of what has happened in the gap between Miracles and the current episode: Ted and Stella spend the summer happily engaged; Barney goes through physical therapy; and Marshall copes poorly with unemployment. The next scene has the gang in the bar, while Robin expresses discontent with her nonprofound newscasting job, describing herself as a bogeyman with a teleprompter. In response, Barney laughs too hard at this joke. The next day, Barney gets Lily to come over to his apartment and confides that he is in love with Robin. She agrees to help him if he will stop having one-night stands with bimbos. He then tries to call Robin but panics and leaves a high-pitched gibberish voice mail instead, followed by another awkward, unsuccessful phone call. Lily then sets Barney up on a dinner date with Robin, where he behaves quite unlike himself: not taking advantage of opportunities to make sex jokes, ignoring their waitress's generous cleavage, and being interested in the goings-on of Robin's day. Afterward, Robin gets April (their waitress) to go home with Barney by telling her that he is the second baseman for the New York Yankees. Barney then tells April that on any other night, he would try to convince her that he was a Yankee, but he can't because he is in love with the girl who just left. Then the camera goes back to Barney's apartment, where he has been telling Lily about what happened. Lily is sympathetic until April comes out of Barney's bedroom. He admits that he lied about not hooking up with April but that all the other stuff he said is true. Lily is disappointed and leaves. Barney then checks his watch and turns on Metro 1 News, affectionately watches a brief segment of Robin's newscast, and then goes back into his bedroom with a smile on his face. Marshall asks Ted for some wedding shower gift ideas for Stella. He asks if Stella likes to cook, what her favorite color is, or if she has any hobbies, for which Ted doesn't know the answer to any of those questions. It is determined that Ted doesn't know Stella's eye color, so he says they are the color of the ocean after a storm, though he doesn't actually know what color that is. Ted later makes dinner for Stella and uses peanuts as the "secret ingredient", which, unknown to him, Stella is deathly allergic to. After they go to the hospital, Ted and Stella ask each other their "firsts" (first kiss, etc.) and Ted finds out that Stella has never seen , his favorite movie of all time. Marshall is shocked when he learns this, saying that "nobody" hasn't seen Star Wars. They end up watching it and Ted concludes that it is the best movie ever and that if Stella dislikes it, he cannot marry her. The next night, Ted and Stella watch Star Wars, but Ted is really watching Stella to gauge her reactions. She mistakes this for foreplay and tries to kiss him, but he rebuffs her with "great scene, great scene". Eventually Stella asks him to leave the room for the time being, so she can watch the movie alone. When it is over, she tells Ted and Marshall she loved it. After an ecstatic Ted leaves, Stella then confides to Marshall that she hated it. Marshall is very concerned by this because Ted really, really loves Star Wars. Stella is convinced that she can pretend to love Star Wars for the rest of her life with Ted. Continuity *Robin's hatred of unimportant news stories is a recurring theme since . *Barney had physical therapy after he got hit by a bus in . *Ted tells Stella that he lost his virginity in junior year of high school to Molly Mackenzie. He previously told the story of how he lost his virginity to Molly when he was 17 in . *Barney having fallen in love with Robin after sleeping with her in is hinted at in . Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Marshall keeps the fact that Stella didn't like Star Wars from Ted until . Ted also reminds Stella that she hadn't seen Star Wars until her 30s, in the flashback to him searching for Robin's locket in . *Marshall's difficulty dealing with unemployment comes up again in . *Lily's bisexuality is hinted at when she mentions having "noticed Robin's body". *In , Marshall admits that Lily told him about Barney being in love with Robin the day after he told Lily. * depicts the past, present, and future of the guys' love of the Star Wars franchise. *Barney is not exaggerating when he describes his success with unintelligent bimbos. Among many, many examples, he at least three times pretends to be an astronaut ( , , and ), Sean Connery ( ), "Barack Obama Jr." ( ), and Ryan Gosling ( ), and once a time traveler ( ). Gallery Eavesdropping.png|Eavesdropping on Stella Barney only has eyes for robin.png|Barney only has eyes for Robin Barneylily22.jpg B-L.jpg Do I Know You 03.jpg Do I Know You 02.jpg Do I Know You 01.jpg Ohh_star_wars.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *The opening crawl while Stella and Ted watch is taken from the prequel trilogy not from A New Hope like Ted claims. *When Ted and Marshall watch Star Wars, the text on screen is incorrect. It reads '121 minutes later'. A New Hope is 125 minutes long, plus the time it would have taken to get back to the apartment makes this time too short. *When Barney and Robin are having dinner, April the waitress pours them each a glass of wine. Barney's glass shows foam around the top, suggesting it may have actually been a raspberry sparkling cider. Allusions and Outside References *The exchange between Barney and his "booty call" at 3:00 AM is the transcript of the actual telegraphic conversation between and his publisher in 1862. Hugo was on vacation when was published. He telegraphed the single-character message "?" to his publisher, who replied with a single "!". *Ted's reference to Stella's eyes as "the color of the ocean after a storm" is a slightly misquoted version of a line from the 1987 film starring Carey Elwes and Robin Wright Penn. Buttercup (Robin Wright) describes Westley's (Cary Elwes) eyes as "like the sea after a storm". *Ted and Stella watch . *Robin's story on the news about the ice cream man driving a rolling meth lab on wheels is a reference to the show . * Lily uses the code "Chimichanga" to her and Marshall leaves the bar to have sex, the same word Deadpool usually uses and the name of a Mexican food. Music *Waltz No. 7 in c sharp minor, Op. 64,2 - Other Notes Guests *Sarah Chalke - Stella *Heidi Herschbach - April *Alonza Maxwell - Bartender * - Sexy Blonde Reception * Donna Bowman of rated the episode B+. http://www.avclub.com/articles/do-i-know-you,13189/ * Michelle Zoromski of gave the episode 9 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/963/963485p1.html * Cindy McLennan of gave the episode a A+ rating. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/do_i_know_you.php * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 9 out of 10 stars. "Peanuts." References External Links * * * uk:Do I Know You? es:¿Te conozco? Category:Episodes Category:Season 4